


Bloody Water (Drabble)

by nelyonelyo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelyonelyo/pseuds/nelyonelyo
Summary: For tumblr user astamaite's valentine's-week drabble exchange challenge. My prompt was “Turin. Tragedy. Some people are born with tragedy in their blood," as requested by tumblr user shattered-royalty. Rule was to make it 100 words.





	Bloody Water (Drabble)

“Mablung?”

Turin knelt by the steam. Within it was Saeros’s body, lying angled against a rock. Pink-hued water ran through his fingers.

“Mablung, do you think he was born for this? In Eru’s plan?”

The pink pooled against his palm, its redness intensifying.

“Do you think we’re all born to die like this, tragedy pulsing in our veins in anticipation, waiting to burst out and stain Arda some day?”

He removed his hand from the cold water, contemplated it, and dried it against his shirt.

“Not all of us, I hope, Turin.”

“What about me?”

His heart held no response.


End file.
